Various tools heretofore have been provided for removing old shingles from a roof preparatory to the installation of new replacement shingles. Some shingle removing tools include generally planar work-engaging heads carried by elongated handles which may be manually manipulated to drive the planar heads beneath shingles for the purpose of severing the nails which secure the shingles to the roof. In addition, the handles are supported from the planar heads at an angle whereby the handles may be used as a lever in order to pry shingles from a roof. However, many roofing removing tools of this type are less efficient than desired for various reasons. Accordingly, inasmuch as roofing shingle removal is a difficult, tiring and dangerous task, a need exists for a roofing removing tool which will enable a roofer to remove roofing shingles in a more efficient, less tiring and safer manner.
Examples of roofing removers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 776,191, 1,218,145, 2,195,667, 2,482,805, 2,680,003, 3,568,657, 3,712,389, 3,696,873 and 4,241,795.